Vehicles employ various power sources for propulsion. Such power sources may include an internal combustion engine and/or one or more electric motors or a fuel-cell.
Each power source typically requires an energy storage device configured to receive and store energy, and to supply the stored energy to operate the power source. A specific amount of energy stored within the energy storage device generally operates the vehicle for a finite driving range. When the energy contained within the energy storage device is reduced, the energy storage device will be recharged.